


Assumption

by isaidisaidso



Category: Avengers
Genre: Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidisaidso/pseuds/isaidisaidso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brief meeting with a beautiful woman, James "Bucky" Barnes gets some bad information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The new security system in the Avenger's facility was malfunctioning. It was experiencing "Technical difficulties like a motherfucker" according to Nick Fury. The alarms causing automatic lockdowns had been randomly triggering for a week. There was a little warning bell and then windows were shuttered, reinforced doors were locked, and all the air vents leading to the room were frozen. All because of a few Hydra attacks and a man with shrinking abilities had knocked Falcon around.  


James "Bucky" Barnes had only been locked in the gym so far, but he had heard the stories. A few scientists had been locked in a lab for 8 hours with no food or bathroom. Someone else had been stuck in a hallway after a scratched key card triggered the alarm. James knew he could deal with the cold, hunger and lack of facilities, but he'd really rather not.  


So when he was walking through the hallway and heard the tell-tale warning bell. James' instincts immediately kicked in. He wasnt completely aware of how he knew to find a common room. There were different common rooms located all over the facility. Security clearance was the only way to access some of them. They were all various sizes all came with a TV, couch, kitchenette, refrigerator, and bathrooms. He just made it inside when the door slid out of the wall and shut. In this room the couch was on the right of the door and the kitchen was on the left.  


The first thing he noticed was the smell of food and a woman wrapped in a blanket on the couch. She had small delicate features and slicked back brown hair. Her eyes were big and rounded by fear and her hands were out in the "don't hurt me" position. He realized the sunglasses- and- hood- up look was probably what freaked her out. James moved his hands up to drop his hoodie when he heard a voice from behind him  


"Move another muscle and I will taze you until my batteries die. Who are you?" Her voice was deathly serious and calm.... and somehow relaxed him.  


"I'm James, or Bucky if you'd like." He wiggled his metal fingers at the woman behind him and smiled at the lady on the couch as he saw her visibly relax. He dropped the hoodie and used the sunglasses to pull back his hair "I'm putting my arms down but if you taze me I can't promise I won't take it personal. So how bout it, doll? Are you a friend or foe?"  


The woman on the couch spoke next "Sorry, she's protective" and turned around dismissing him for the TV.  


James turned to look at the one who had threatened him and it felt like time stopped.  


She had long brown wavy hair, dark blue eyes and lush red painted lips. She was wearing a white lab coat. Underneath it was an oversized sweater that didn't begin to hide her curves.  


She stood there and looked at him for a moment, then cocked her head to the side with a smirk.  
"Are you done checking me out, soldier? Or do you need another minute?" Her voice was smokey, playful, and definitely from New York.  


He smirked back at her. " Sorry, ma'am" he replied in an unrepentant sorry- i'm-not-sorry kind of way.  


He watched her hips sway as she walked back to the kitchen. She had just left him standing there. He could go to the kitchen or the couch. He knew it wasn't really a choice.  


Bucky pulled up a stool at the kitchen bar and watched her swish around a few things on the stove. She kept turning to smile at him as she worked. 

He couldn't help the words that came out,  
"So what's cooking, good looking?"  


She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "We've gotta get you some better lines...I'm making chicken and vegetable soup for Sickly on the couch over there."She nodded her head towards the other woman, "if I don't watch her she'll live off coffee and pop tarts."  


James couldn't help but relate, " You wouldn't believe it to look at him now but I had to do the same with Steve. I had to make sure he'd eaten and then back him up when he got in over his head. I mean it was way back when life made sense, but the habit's hard to shake."  


She opened her mouth to respond when the doors hissed and popped open. Two guards rushed in immediately "Sir, Captain Rogers needs you."  


James turned and smiled wistfully " Like I said, bad habits"  


She was quick to respond " I think in this case its probably a good habit. I doubt he's called in reinforcements for a sandwich"  


James stood and smiled " Yeah, but the punk is interrupting the beginning of a good thing here."  


She gave him a slow wink as he walked out. "It's not like you can't find me. I'm around." 

He met Steve Clint and Sam at the hanger. The mission was brief and basic. Unfortunately that gave him time to replay the conversation he'd just had over and over again. He wasn't the type to get hung up on someone so quickly. But there was something about her. It was only as he sat down on the plane that he realized he never got her name. He played back the entire thing in his head and there was no name.  


Steve was the first to notice. "Bucky, what's wrong? Is it the mission? Do you-?"  


"No. Its not the mission. I just realized I forgot something" James was quick to respond.  


Sam chimed in "That is not the I-left-the-oven-on face. You walked up here on cloud nine. What changed?"  


Clint coughed and threw out under his breath, " $10 says its a girl"  


They all 3 stopped and looked at him.  


James smiled "So I just met this girl-"  


Clint shouted "Called it!" as the other 2 stared him to silence.  


And James continued "- but I didn't get her name."  


Clint was on it "That's it? That's easy. She works on site?" He waited for James to confirm with a nod  
"then we can get her name. No trouble."  


Sam started the questions, "What's she look like? Where does she work?"  


James replied, "She was beautiful. Brown hair. And she was wearing a white lab coat."  


Steve and Clint both looked at each other. Then cussed.  
"Shit" "Fuck" "There's only the one female scientist?" "Yeah" "Fuck"  


James and Sam were both confused.  


"What is it? You know her?" James could tell they didn't want to say.  


Steve leveled his gaze at his friend, "I know her. She's a beautiful person, sweet and smart." 

"Her name is Jane."  


James was waiting,and Steve was stalling, so Clint decided to be the bearer of bad news.  


"...and she's Thor's girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

James goes 2 days without seeing her then suddenly, she's everywhere.

He sees her playing video games with Clint. Punching the archer in the shoulder when he cheats and laughing maniacally when she wins.

He sees her with Tony. Both talking about music at the same time and never missing a word. They argue about sound systems but even Stark can't help smiling at her.

He notices her having lunch with Bruce. It makes sense,they're both scientists and there are only a few at the facility. Of course they would be hanging out. But James can't help but notice the hand she puts on Bruce's arm as she talks to him. 

He sees Natasha, Pepper, her friend, and her at the facility's gym. They are all on treadmills talking. James has never seen Natasha look so comfortable. Like him, Natasha has been through so much that she always seems guarded. Forever performing and ready to attack or defend. But today, Natasha looks relaxed. Animated even.

Then, he sees her walking with Thor. They are just strolling through a hallway arm in arm. Thor is laughing at some story she is telling. James watches her eyes light up as she talks and she pulls away from Thor to gesture wildly. The second she is done, she hooks her arm back with his. Thor is smiling at her with obvious affection and as much as James want to be happy for them, it hurts a little. 

The worst part is every time he sees her- she sees him. First it's just a small smile. Then a wink. The next time a smirk. She's taunting him. And he knows he can't have her. She's with the God of Thunder for fucks sake. 

But the want is there, it fester's in James' mind. He can't help but think about her. And fate keeps putting her in his path.  
____________________

James decided he needed some space from the facility. Some time to escape his thoughts. He decided to go for a run. He had just stepped into the empty elevator and hit the door when he heard it.

Her voice.

"Hold the elevator!!"

The part of him that believed in self preservation held him back. But the idiot in him who believed in hope threw out an arm to keep the doors open. 

She made a mad dash inside with a huge box that was overflowing with food. The second she hit the elevator floor, she slipped and lost her footing. The box flew and James instinctively caught her. The contents of the box scatter all over the elevator as the doors shut. 

He had grabbed her by the hips and picked her up slowly and turned her around.

She looked up at him under her eyelashes and gave him a small smile.

She opened her mouth to speak when it went off. 

The alarm. 

Lockdown. 

The elevator stopped with a jerk. They both locked onto each other's eyes as the power went out. It was only pitch black for a moment before the back up lighting came on. 

"WEEEEELLL......This is going to suck"


End file.
